


Bee Sting

by IncendiaGlacies



Series: Dominatrix Verse [7]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: When Gideon has a bad allergic reaction to a bee sting, Rip is there to look after her.
Relationships: Gideon/Rip Hunter
Series: Dominatrix Verse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1339132
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Bee Sting

Jonas sighed as he folded up the latest set of baby clothes. “How many more baby showers are we going to have to have?”

“We haven’t had that many,” Lily scolded gently.

Jax rolled his eyes behind her and winked at Jonas. “It’s a lot.”

“Different groups of friends,” Rip told them. “And we’re happy to do it. Come on, Jonas. Help me put the leftover cake away and I’ll give you an extra slice.”

“Awesome.”

Rip smiled and ruffled his son’s hair as he walked by him to the kitchen. He made to follow when his phone started ringing. When he saw the caller he frowned.

“What, did someone forget something?” Jax asked, taking down the balloons.

“No, hold on. Hello? No, I-…well, I-…I was-….Yes, of course I’ll go down there.” Rip winced and pulled the phone from his ear. “Yes, I’ll take care of her! Just stop shouting! Bye!”

“Dad?”

Rip turned and saw Jonas standing with a piece of cake, chocolate crumb on his cheek. He shook his head and wiped his son’s mouth with a napkin even as Jonas slapped him away.

“That was Zari, Gideon’s in the hospital.”

“Oh dear, is she okay?” Lily asked worriedly.

“I’m not entirely sure,” Rip said honestly, a little worried himself. “Only understood some of her yelling. But emergency room and Zari’s out of town. So, if you two don’t mind staying for a bit longer, I’m going to go help out?”

“I don’t need a babysitter!” Jonas whined.

“We’d be happy to,” Lily said easily.

“Thank you.” Rip turned back to his son. “You’re keeping the babysitters until I can trust you to do your homework and chores without playing five hours of straight videogames instead. Now, be good. Be back soon.” He kissed Jonas’ hair and grabbed his car keys.

As Jax heard the sound of the door close he commented, “Do you all realize we’re now supposed to clean up his house and he’s not even here to help?”

* * *

“Hi there, Rip Hunter, I’m here to pick up Gideon…Rider?” Rip told the front desk as he scrambled to remember Gideon’s last name.

“Relationship?”

“I’m…she’s my…girlfriend.”

The woman frowned as she looked at the computer screen. “I don’t see you on her emergency contact list.”

“Zari should be on there. She told me she would call you?”

“Let me take a look.” The woman got up and asked some of the other nurses and secretaries for any messages while Rip nervously drummed his fingers on the desk. “All right, Sir, I see it now. I’ll need your ID and for you to sign these release forms.”

“Yes, of course, thank you.” Rip turned over his drivers license and hurriedly skimmed through the papers and signed them. He turned them back to her. “Finished.”

“Nurse Jackie will take you back.”

Rip took his drivers license and stuffed it back in his wallet as he followed a younger nurse, blonde highlighted hair pulled back in a sleek ponytail.

“What happened to her?” Rip asked worriedly. “She is okay, isn’t she?” He could feel his heart race, remembering going to the hospital for Miranda. Rip pushed the thoughts away.

“Ms. Rider had an allergic reaction to a bee sting. Luckily, someone called 911 and the ambulance was able to bring her in. She’s probably still a little drowsy from the medication.” The nurse stopped in front of a room and opened the door. Rip inhaled sharply when he saw Gideon laying in bed in a hospital gown. “The doctor should be in shortly to discharge her to you.”

“Thank you.” Rip nodded as the nurse left, closing the door behind her. Quietly, he walked up and sat down in the chair next to her bed. He cooed when he saw the gauze wrapped around her wrist, he could still see the lumpy swelling. The rest of her was covered in hives, pink and red splotches all over.

Gideon moaned, her eyes fluttering open and turned her head to the side. She squinted her eyes at him. “Rip?”

“Hi.”

“What’re you doing here?” she slurred.

“Zari called me, told me you were in some trouble and told me to get off my arse and go look after you. She had quite a lot to say to me actually. It’s not my fault I didn’t know you were hurt.”

“Little sting,” she murmured. “Stupid outside. Why’re you here?” she asked again.

Rip laughed softly and shook his head. The drugs were clearly still messing with her. “I’m here to look after you.”

“Oh. Why?”

“Because that’s what a good boyfriend does.” He leaned in closer. “And that’s what Zari thinks I am,” he whispered, “Remember?”

The door opened and the doctor stepped in with nurse Jackie again. Rip immediately stood up at their entrance.

“Mr. Tarazi? I’m Doctor Jacobs.”

Rip shook the doctor’s hand. “Uh, Mr. Hunter actually. Rip Hunter. Zari is out of town and couldn’t make it so she asked me to come down instead.”

“I see. Ms. Rider, do I have your consent to discuss your medical diagnosis in front of Mr. Hunter?”

Gideon shrugged. “Sure.”

“As you may have realized, Ms. Rider was stung by a bee-”

“She’s allergic,” Rip recalled.

The doctor nodded. “No anaphylactic shock, we were able to get to her in time, bring a lot of the swelling down. Now, Ms. Rider, you will need to carry out your course of medication for the next three days to be safe and you will need someone to look after you for the first twenty four hours to make sure there are no more adverse reactions.”

“Adverse?” Rip asked worriedly.

“She didn’t respond well to the first treatment. But this one seems to be working well. Ideally we would like to keep her under observation but-”

“I’m not staying!” Gideon yelled, clearer than any of her other words had been. Rip nodded, clearly, she felt strongly about this. “I’ll be fine.”

“Mr. Rider, it would really be best if-”

“I’ll take her,” Rip said easily. “I can look after her.” Gideon scoffed and Rip gave her a sharp look. Instantly, she gave him an angelic smile.

“I’ll have Nurse Jackie get her discharge papers for you. We’ll give you the first couple of dosages of her medication, you can get the prescription refilled at the pharmacy. It would be best Ms. Rider if you had some on hand in case you do have another episode like this. Of course, still come in to see us, but it will help with the swelling. She’ll need one at night and one in the morning. She should avoid any driving or alcohol for the time being due to the drowsiness. If you have any other questions please let Nurse Jackie know.”

* * *

An hour later, Rip finally had everything signed and Gideon had changed back into civilian clothes and was discharged under his custody.

“Thank you for coming to get me,” Gideon said as she took the passenger seat. Her face soured when she saw what she looked like in the mirror. “It was very kind of you.”

“Hard to say no to Zari yelling my ear off,” he joked. Rip started the car and drove them out of the hospital.

Gideon frowned when she recognized where they were going. “This is not the way to my flat.”

“We’re not going to your flat. Didn’t you hear the doctor? You can’t be alone for the first day.”

“Oh Rip, they always say stuff like that. It’s just to scare you into taking your meds and you know I will.”

“I would rather not take any chances.”

“But”

“Zari would kill me. And you too if she knew that you were the one that sent me away. Do you really want that?”

“I like my flat,” Gideon muttered.

“Hey,” he said softly, “it’s one night. And you know I’d stay there with you but I’ve got Jonas.”

“Of course.”

At last he pulled up on the driveway. Getting out of the car, he opened Gideon’s door and helped her out, holding onto the medication.

“I’m fine!” she insisted as he placed an arm around her waist to help her up the stairs. “I really don’t have to be here,” she said, entering the foyer. Sure, she had done dinners with Rip and Jonas, but spending the night in a client’s house? Surely that crossed a line.

“Tough luck. You’re staying. If you don’t you’ll make Jonas cry.” He entered the now clean living room while Gideon huffed and followed him.

“Why am I crying?” Jonas asked, not taking his eyes off the videogame he was playing.

Rip sighed and turned the television off making his son cry in outrage. “You’re not supposed to be playing now. Where did Jax and Lily go?”

“Taking down the pinata outside. Woah, hey Gideon.”

“Hello Jonas, pay no mind to my hideous complexion. It’s temporary.”

Rip rolled his eyes. “She had a bad allergic reaction so she’s staying the night with us. Is that okay?”

“Sure.”

“See, Gideon? You’ll make Jonas upset if you say no.”

“I won’t be that-”

“I’m not staying!”

“Gideon, don’t argue, or I’ll have Jonas give you the eyes.”

“The what?” Jonas asked. Rip pinched his arm and Jonas yelped, rubbing his injury, eyes watering up. “Daaaad!”

Rip cupped his chin and made him look at Gideon. She spluttered.

“Well – that’s just – that should just be illegal. Cruel and unfair! You play dirty!”

Rip shrugged. Truthfully, he didn’t think Gideon could talk much. She had gotten him to do plenty for her using only her big doe eyes. Sure, she might have thought it was in exchange for a free session, but truthfully, Rip would have said yes anyway.

“I know. It’s how I ended up getting him an Xbox for Christmas.”

Gideon sighed and looked down. “But I don’t have any of my stuff here.”

“Come on, you’ll stay in our guest room. I’ll show you.” Rip took her hand and walked her upstairs, turning a corner to the right and opened it up. It was a bright yellow colour, with white furniture.

“It’s…nice.” Gideon looked around the room, there were small trinkets around. A jewellery box, picture frames. It looked lived in.

Rip cleared his throat and looked away. “I’m sorry. I don’t usually have guests over. When we’d bought the house, we wanted a family. Thought we’d have a second child.” Rip’s voice broke and he rubbed his ring again. “That – that clearly didn’t happen. And after Miranda died…I ended up putting a lot of her things in here.” He stepped forward and opened one of the drawers. “In fact…here.” He pulled out a set of pink pajamas and handed it to her gruffly. “I managed to get it out of the room but I couldn’t…” Rip cleared his throat and shook his head. “Anyway, I’ll let you get comfortable. Call Zari if you can, I’m sure she’s worried. I’m going to see Jax and Lily off and get started on dinner. Okay?”

Gideon nodded mutely, her throat thick with emotion for him. Rip squeezed her shoulder and left the room. Silently, Gideon changed into the pajamas, feeling strange wearing another woman’s clothes. Rip’s wife’s clothes. With a sigh, she pulled out her phone, texting Zari that she was fine but too tired to talk and that she was with Rip. She threw it on the bed, not wanting to read the incessant lectures. Well, now Gideon had learned the dangers of the great outdoors. Walking in the park? Never again.

There was a knock at the door. “Come in!”

Jonas peeked inside and opened the door more fully. “Dad said I should come see if you need anything?”

“No, Jonas, I’m fine.”

He nodded, still staring at her blankly.

“What? The hives aren’t that bad, are they?” She tried to laugh, still feeling self-conscious. No amount of make up would hide this anyway.

“No, it’s not – you look like Mum.”

“What?”

Jonas walked to the dresser and picked up a photo, handing it to her. There was Rip, a small Jonas, and a beautiful woman that had some passing resemblance to Gideon.

“I-I’d never seen her before,” Gideon murmured.

“Dad doesn’t talk about her too much anymore. I mean, he will if I ask, but I think it still hurts him. Which is why he has this shrine to her.” Jonas sighed and shook his head.

“He loved her very much and he lost her.” Gideon toyed with her locket. “I know the feeling.” She hadn’t been able to part with her flat, with the reminders of Waverly.

“Does it bother you?” Jonas asked. “That you’re his girlfriend and he still loves mum?”

“No, it doesn’t.” And Gideon meant it. Sure, he was her client, and sure, she’d had a fleeting thought or two, but she found it sweet how devoted he’d been to his wife and son.

“Are you two fighting?”

Gideon blinked. “Why would we be fighting?”

Jonas shrugged. “You’re sleeping in here instead of with dad and all the movies…”

“Oh, oh!” Gideon blushed horribly, feeling her face go on fire and fanned herself. “No, no, we just, we aren’t quite there in our relationship yet. Just…taking things slow.”

“Sure.”

Gideon didn’t like that tone of voice. “Actually, Jonas, there is something you can do.”

“What’s that?”

“I just…I don’t really like the thought of wearing your mother’s clothes? Help me find some new ones?”

Jonas grinned.

* * *

“Dinner!” Rip yelled. “Don’t make me call you twice!” He set out the plates on the table and placed the soup in the middle so everyone could serve themselves. Rip smiled when he heard footsteps enter the dining room.

When he looked up, his mouth went dry as he caught sight of Gideon. She grinned at him, winking saucily and Rip blushed, looking away and shaking his head. It was utterly unfair that she could be covered in hives and still be able to tease him like this.

“You’re wearing my clothes,” he said huskily. His shirt hung loosely off Gideon’s petite frame.

“Well, your shirt and Jonas’ pajama bottoms. Apparently, I’m closer to his height then yours.” She pouted, remembering how she’d almost tripped over all the fabric. Jonas’ still a couple of inches too small, but worked all right.

“You…look good.” Rip turned to look somewhere else and saw Jonas’ impish grin. “Okay, everyone eat. Now.”

“Yes, Sir,” Gideon said teasingly. She took a seat between the two Hunters and Rip ladled some soup in her bowl and gave her some bread.

“I figured I’d make something easy in case you weren’t up for more,” he explained.

“Thank you. That’s very kind.” Gideon always loved having dinner at Rip’s house. He was a brilliant cook that could make even vegetables taste good.

As dinner continued, Jonas spoke excitedly about his newest science project and Gideon commented brightly, offering up her help in anyway. Rip watched the conversation flow easily and made sure each of them had enough to eat. After a small slice of cake each for dessert, it was finally time for bed.

“I am capable of going up the stairs on my own,” Gideon grumbled.

“I know.”

“You’re acting like a mother bird, just hovering.”

“Just taking care of you.”

Gideon continued to complain as they entered the guest room again. “Going to tuck me in too? Read me a story?”

“If you like,” he quipped. Rip set up her medications and poured her a glass of water. Gideon sat down on the bed and Rip placed a pill in her palm.

“Thanks.” She swallowed the pill and the water in big gulps. “Truly, you didn’t have to do all this today.”

“I wanted to.” He placed the glass on the night stand and pulled back the covers of the bed. “Zari texted, she’ll be back tomorrow if you want to stay with her.”

“I think I will.” Gideon didn’t want to overstay a welcome. Rip nodded for her to get in the bed properly. With a sigh, she fluffed up her pillows and yawned softly, the medicine made her so sleepy. Rip smiled and pulled the blanket on top of her. “You are tucking me in.”

“Well, you asked so nicely.” Rip took her wrist and started to undo the gauze.

“What’re you doing?”

“This needs to be changed.” He hissed when he saw the red sting and put the ointment the doctor had given over it, then gently wrapped it back up, fingers brushing gently over her skin. For a moment, he wanted to kiss it better, like he would for Jonas or Lily, but quickly remembered herself. He held her hand longer than he should have in his lap but Gideon didn’t complain or move it.

“I understand you better now,” she murmured.

“Hmm?”

“Why you come to me. You do so much for everyone else, it must be nice to just…forgot.”

“It can be.”

She yawned again, playing with his hand. “Did you ever take charge? With Miranda?”

Rip’s lips twitched up. “When she let me. Why, think I’d be a good dom?” he teased gently.

“Mmm, I think you make a good boyfriend,” she said sleepily, closing her eyes. “The best.”

Rip’s face heated up and he slowly extracted his hand from her grip. She let him go easily. “Thank you,” he whispered. When she gave no response, he stood up. “Good night, Gideon. Sweet dreams.”

Gideon was already fast asleep. Rip turned off the lights and stepped out, closing the door behind him. He played with his ring, pulling it off and holding it in the palm of his hand.

One night sleeping without it wouldn’t hurt at least. He could always try.


End file.
